How Do You Know You Are Obsessed About WINX CLUB
by Universal808
Summary: Ze title says all! List of qualities of a mega-Winx obsessor. Are you TRULY obsessed with it? Prove it then. (This won't update daily, it's only here to relieve stress. And guess what? We accept suggestions! Why am I saying 'we' anyways? I'm the only one admining it! But you could be an admin too, if you just review your suggestions! Give it a shot!)
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is just a story for me to break loose and write randomly, so it won't update daily. HIGHLY Doubt it. I try to post at least 25 for each one. The challenge for me is to figure out more ways. So it gets more random and clever towards the end. Let's get started.**

**CHAPTER 1**

1. You stalk the Winx Club show EVERY SINGLE DAY.

2. You have at least 2 stories about Winx Club (For those who have an account)

3. You've searched endlessly through the archives, reading _almost _every single one of them.

4. One of the only reasons you have a fanfiction account, is to write about WINX CLUB.

5. You've attemted to make Winx Club avatars on the Sims. (I'm awesome at that!)

6. You've tried to sketch out the charachters, doing it no matter HOW much it looks ugly.

7. You watch EVERY SINGLE EPISODE, and not dare to miss any.

8. When you miss one, you automaticaly go on YouTube to watch it again.

9. You watch it again either way.

10. You have posters of them ALL over your walls.

11. You've actually tried to determine your talent. (ex: Nature, Music, Fire)

12. You've been on DeviantArt to look at all of the countless creations of the Winx Club

13. In every new transformation you are like O.O "THAT LOOKS AWESOME!"

14. You've tried to imitate their sense of style.

15. You've memorized the lyrics for the theme song (For at least 1 season)

16. You envy theWinx and their AWESOME relationships (For those who are single, and others who aren't happy with who their with)

17. You try to memorize every single fact of the Winx

18. You've tried to transform

19. You've studied fairies, and had been extra observant, just in case they return back to Earth and go to your hometown

20. You've dressed up as a fairy once for Halloween

21. You tried to copy their hairstyles (If there's any you like)

22. You have a pet bunny named Kiko (I think that's how you spell it)

23. Because of Roxy, you now like animals.

24. Because of Stella, you are extra careful with clothing.

25. Bloom has taught you how to be a strong leader.

26. Flora helped you, to take care of nature.

27. Because of Techna, you are now obsessed with technology

28. You've been more in touch with the sea because of Layla (or Aisha)

29. Musa has helped you understand music more. And enjoy it a lot.

30. The specialists had taught you to be brave.

**TADA! Did it. It was kinda hard figuring some out though. This is more than the mininum so good? I may have not did some of these, but who cares? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had writer's block, so I thought this might help me out. Okay, I need to tell you guys something...**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! **

**No seriously, I remember the day after I posted this, I checked back later in school, it said 4 reviews, I'm like "Pretty good " then after school when i checked it, it was 10 reviews, I'm like "OMG! Thank you! Thank you!" It had only been a few hours, but I'm thankful. Okay now, let's begin. Sry for wasting your time, just wanted to say Thank you.**

31) You fight for the remote when a new episode of Winx club is on

32) You can sing the RAI opening (any opening) in English AND Italian by heart.

33) Your computer is covered with Winx Club Wallpapers and screen saver.

34) You had a dream once of attending Alfea, Cloudtower or Red Fountain.

35) You have at least two songs to the entire album of Winx Club in concert.

36) You know Mambochiwambo, Superheros, Dreaming my way or You're the one by heart.

37) You have a crush on one or more of the specialists.

38) Even better, you have a crush one or more of the villains.

39) You considered dressing up as one of the Winx girls for this comming Halloween or upcoming comic con in NYC.

40) You try not to blink when a new episode of Winx Club comes on so you don't miss a second

41) All of your friends know about your obsession of Winx Club cuz you show it too much!

42) You've memorized EVERY Winx Club episode title ALL in order! Well, so far.

43) You memorized EVERY SINGLE LINE of at least 2 or more Winx Club episodes. (This is just crazy, but I've actually done it with another obsession of mine)

44) You know how to play any Winx Club episode on any instrument

45) You have a FANSITE about it!

46) You have a facebook page about it (For those who have facebook)

47) You've liked 2 or more of those WC facebook pages (Again, for those who have Facebook)

48) So far, half of these apply to you

49) Even better, ALL of these apply to you (So far)

50) Because of you, your whole family likes Winx Club, and you annoy them all about it

51) Whenever someone mentions the word "fairies, winx, nick, magic, etc." YOU GET ALL CRAZY AND STUFF!

52) When a family member or friend says that the Winx Club is on, you immediately run to the TV or remote!

53) Whenever you're on the search bar, you are temted to type in "Winx Club"

54) All you ever talk about is Winx, Winx, WINX!

55) In your bedroom, you try to fly (With no success. If there was, PM ME)

**Voila! There it is! **

**GOOD NEWS!**

**We're now accepting suggestions! You can suggest anything for this story, and your name _will _be mentioned here! So whatcha waiting for? PM me for the suggestions and I'll be sure to add it on. So here's the credit!**

**(31-39) NadeshikoLove1224**

**(Rest) Moi **

**Bye!**

**~Uni**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU PEOPLE ARE SO AMAZING! YOLOLOLOLO! Yeah, I'm crazy today. Anyways, thank you so much! Okay I'll quit your blabbering so you can read and see if your suggestion got chosen.**

**Chapter 3**

56] You have attempted to make or already have made your own Winx outfit or a copy of one of the Winx's outfits (yes, with wings).

57] You watch every transformation on YouTube (I do that).

58] You try to cast magical spells when no one is looking.

59] You search online for ways to become a real fairy (guilty).

60] You know EVERY Winx Club song by heart (or a majority).

61] You take Winx Club VERY seriously.

62] You spend half of your day watching episodes on YouTube.

63] You want to give Ignio Straffi (the creator of Winx Club) a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

64] If the Winx would come to your hometown, chaos WILL happen.

65] If you ever see someone with the same name as any characters in the Winx Club, you'll start getting crazy.

66] People who like the show are automatically you friends.

67] People who hate it, are automatically your enemies.

68] You try to convince people who hadn't heard of it to WATCH IT.

69] You're thinking of naming your kids after one of the Winx Club characters.

70] You get crazy over Winx merchandise.

71] When you imagine stuff you think of a Winx OC.

72] You cuss at YouTube when it doesn't have the Episode you want.

73] On FanFiction the first thing you search is Winx Club.

74] You scream in happiness when one of The Winx Characters is mentioned (Villains Included).

75] You want to make a Winx Fan Clip on YouTube.

76] You look up fan art and fan-made trasformations on Youtube ALL DAY.

77] Half of your favorite stories are about Winx Club.

78] All of your favorite stories are about Winx Club.

79] All your stories are about Winx Club.

80] You have 5 stories about it.

81] If Winx were ever to be cancelled... CHAOS WILL HAPPEN FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF LIGHT.

82] You've mastered the art of drawing the Winx.

83] You have a younger relative that is absolutely in love with the Winx because of you, who now goes out of your way to watch, read and write about Winx.

**TADA! And now...The credits!**

**(56-63 + 76) ~marcelinefan**

**(71-75) ~Flamechild1998**

**(83) ~Dragon at Play (Note: I didn't really get yours, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings by NOT posting it, so I changed it a bit)**

**So yeah! As I said before, this won't update daily okay? It's to relieve stress even though today was fun. Again, some may not apply to me, but it might apply to MEGAFANS! Bye! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You people are AWESOME! Keep the reviews comming, and the suggestions are very helpful! Remember, there is no limit on the ammount of suggestions, and I WILL mention you at the end of the story of course. For those who reviewed, HAVE A WINX CLUB PLUSHIE! Now lets move on to the symptons and see if you qualify!**

**THIS IS SO FREAKING LATE GUYS I'M SO SORRY! I don't have any good excuses but... a suggestion could help?**

1} You have Dozens of Winx Club toys.

2} You look at people as if they're faries like you look at toys as if their alive.

3} You hate pollution because it causes so much trouble with the Winx.

4} You freaked out when you saw the Sirenix transformations and started jumping around, screaming

5} When you saw the graphics changed from Cartoon, to 3-D, you just stared wide-eyed at the TV screen.

6} You've made your own Destiny Shell

8} You've searched up "Gardenia" on Google Maps and tried to see if it was near you.

9} You have a bunch of copy-and-paste its on your profile mainly on the WINX.

10} Whenever your bored, you start humming the Winx theme song cuz can.

11} You fangirl every time you hear something related to the Winx

12} If a Winx Club musical were to come to your Town/City you would Run to The Ticket place and buy the Tickets.

13} You are over the Age of 13 and when you find episodes in the Tv Guide you Scream like a 3 year old.

14} In the Winx, you laughed, you cried, you smiled, you sang along, and did all the things that you would seem to do with a friend. Because it is your friend.

15} When one of the characters gets a new hair style or outfit you get extremely excited and stare at them in awe

16} You've made a custom nickname for your favorite character

17} You have at least 45 or more names for the Winx and Specialist kids.

18} You cried when Nabu died (Can't believe I didn't put this in yet... maybe I did, but I'm not too sure)

19} You know all the character's names by heart.

20} You know all the main character's voice actor's names by heart.

21} You've tried to draw the 3D version of the Winx... on pencil and paper.

22} You constantly check on wiki to see if Season 6 has been confirmed, along with the trailer air date

23} Whenever someone asks you what's your favorit show. You don't just say "Winx Club" You scream, and shout, AND LET IT ALL OUT it.

24} You've tried to make your very own Winx Club song.

25} If the Winx would die, you would die to... then be brought back to life when people say it's a joke... and then slap them afterwards.

26} You imagine yourself as a Winx Club member who helps the Winx with all of their problems and mention things that have happened in the past.

27} You spend half of your time trying to figure out the mysteries of Winx Club, and at least two things you figure out is true.

**FINISHED IT! **

**And now, *drum roll please* I give you... the CREDITS! (Sorry it took so long I lost inspiration, then regained it after rewatching the Winx)**

**(12-13) ~Flamechild1998**

**(15-17) ~BloomLoveSkyForever**

**(26-27) ~Bloomscool**

**THANKS GUYS! See you next update! (OH RIGHT! Note, I have published a new Winx Club Story! It's called "Trust" Read it if you want! It might not be in the archives for a while though...)**

**Review if you can!**


End file.
